


Unexpectedly Happy

by Layol



Series: Extremely Short One Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, New Friendships, children au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layol/pseuds/Layol
Summary: As a child no one wanted to play with a Luthor, so when Lena was approached by one she was unexpectedly happy.





	Unexpectedly Happy

Lena Luthor almost had a friend, it'd have been her very first one too, but at the last second they were snatched away from her by a skeptical and protective older sister. If anything her ten year old mind should've known better, or at least a _Luthor_ should've known better than to be hopeful of the prospect of having a friend or at the very least an acquaintance. 

From there on Lena went on about her days the same as always, alone. It wasn't until a new girl showed up to her school that her schedule was slightly thrown off balance. This new girl had been more persistent than the last one had been to be her friend. And there was a difference to her, she didn't have an older sister to stop her from being Lena's friend. To say the least Lena was unexpectedly happy when the girl who would later introduce herself as Reign became a part of her life.


End file.
